


Sweet As Can Be

by DisplacedKey



Series: Diarmute AU Week 2020 [7]
Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Hansel and Gretel Fusion, Baking, Cats, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisplacedKey/pseuds/DisplacedKey
Summary: David gets lost and finds an odd little cottage in the middle of the woods.
Relationships: Brother Diarmuid/The Mute
Series: Diarmute AU Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838056
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Sweet As Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hozier's "Work Song".

David blamed his pride for getting him lost in the woods. He knew his hometown’s forest like the back of his hand and could’ve found his way out of it blindfolded. These woods, however, were still unfamiliar; he’d moved recently and hadn’t had as much time to make a mental map. The snow was falling thick and fast and his breath clouded the air. If he didn’t find shelter soon, he was going to freeze to death. In an ironic twist of fate, he found himself glad he hadn’t managed to catch anything. Having to haul a deer carcass around while trying not to freeze would’ve been the cherry on top of an already terrible cake. 

The dark and the snow and David’s increasing exhaustion made the woods blur together until he could barely tell where he was going. He was going to freeze to death out here and nobody would be able to find his body. He’d get eaten by birds and wolves and buried in snow until he was unrecognizable, and all because he’d gotten a bit too cocky. After everything he’d survived, he was going to freeze to death in the damn woods.

He stumbled into a clearing and saw a small cottage sitting at the opposite edge. The windows glowed with orange light and smoke drifted out of the chimney. He slogged through the now calf-deep snow toward it, his teeth chattering. Up close, he could see that something was off. The cottage was not made of wood or bricks but gingerbread; the roof was studded with gumdrops and thick curls of icing bordered the walls and windows. The air around it tasted sweet, as if infused with sugar. David was sure that he was hallucinating but didn’t care. He stumbled onto the porch and banged his hand against the door. 

It swung inward to reveal a young man with pale skin, honey-colored eyes, and chocolate-brown curls. He wore a sweater of dyed pink wool and an ankle-length cream-colored skirt. Over that he wore a sky-blue apron with lace around the edges. He cocked his head at David curiously, a wooden spoon clutched in one hand. “Oh!” he said. “A visitor! I can’t remember the last time I had a visitor! Come in, come in!”

He grabbed David’s sleeve and pulled him inside. The heat of the cottage was heavenly after so long in the cold. The young man sat David down at a wooden table in the kitchen and hurried to the oven. David looked around at his new surroundings, half-drunk on warmth. The outside may have been gingerbread and candy, but inside looked relatively normal. The floors were made of pale wood and the wallpaper was patterned with light pink roses. The cabinets and furniture were made of wood and carved with intricate patterns of vines, leaves, and flowers. Lace doilies and bowls of candy sat on nearly every surface. Jars of every size and shape lined the kitchen shelves. The air smelled like vanilla and nutmeg. There was an enormous stove, on which several pots and pans were heating. The young man fluttered between these, adding herbs and spices and zest. He trades a spoon for a whisk for a thermometer for a spatula. It was dizzying to watch. 

A timer dinged. The young man slipped on a pair of oven mitts shaped like chickens and pulled out a tray of cinnamon rolls. He set them on the counter, took off the mitts, and immediately started coating them with a thick, silky cream cheese frosting. David’s mouth watered.

A meow caught David’s attention. He looked down to see three black cats rubbing against his legs. One of them jumped onto his lap and curled into a ball, butting against his hand. David scratched the cat underneath the chin while the other two sat by the young man’s feet. “Aw, hello,” the young man said. “Cathal, Rua—and where’s Ciaran?”

The cat on David’s lap meowed. The young man looked over his shoulder to give David a wink.

“Look, Ciaran likes you! That means you’re good people.”

He turned around to set down a tray holding an enormous cinnamon roll, a mug of hot chocolate, and a bowl of candied nuts. “Eat up!” he said. David didn’t need to be told twice.

It was the best food David had ever tasted. Piping hot and bursting with sweetness and flavor, it chased the last vestiges of the cold from his bones. The young man watched him eat from over his own mug, a pleased smile gracing those soft pink lips. Once David had drained his mug and was licking the sugar from his fingers, the young man leaned forward and asked, “How was it?”

“Incredible,” David said. “You’re an amazing baker.”

“Years of practice,” he said. “My name’s Diarmuid. What’s yours?”

“David.”

“Well, David, I’m glad you like my cooking,” Diarmuid said. “What brings you to my little cottage?”

“Got lost in the woods,” David said. “I’m new to the area.”

“Ah, I thought so,” Diarmuid said. “All of my visitors are lost when they arrive. I hope you don’t mind staying.”

“If I went back out there, I’d freeze to death,” David said. “Thank _ you _ for letting me stay, really.”

“My pleasure,” Diarmuid said. “Like I said, it’s been a while since anyone came by. I’ve been so lonely without a companion.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” David said as the cat on his lap began to purr. 

“Oh, don’t be! After all, now that you’re here, I won’t be alone anymore!” Diarmuid beamed. David frowned.

“Well, I’ll only be here for a night. I have to set out for home in the morning.”

Diarmuid took a long sip of his hot chocolate. “I’m afraid not.”

Unease broke through David’s sugar-sweet contentment. “What?”

One of the other cats hopped onto Diarmuid’s lap and he stroked its head. “This is your home now, David. You’ll live out the rest of your life with me.”

David’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I’m...sorry?”

“I’m not going to let you leave,” Diarmuid said. “As a matter of fact, you can’t leave. You’ve eaten my food, and I’ve got something of a magic touch when it comes to baking.” He wiggled his fingers with a smirk. “Don’t be sad, though. I’m not going to hurt you. We’re going to have a lovely life together.”

David tapped his fingers against the table, staring into Diarmuid’s eyes. He cleared his throat and said, “Just to be clear...I’m going to spend the rest of my life here, with you, as your…companion.”

Diarmuid swiped a trace of whipped cream from the rim of his mug and sucked it off his finger, pulling off with a  _ pop _ and an impish grin. David swallowed. 

“Sounds good to me.”

Diarmuid’s eyes widened with surprise. “What?”

David shrugged. “I get to live out the rest of my days with a beautiful young man in a nice little house. What’s not to like?”

Diarmuid stared at him in disbelief. 

“Is something wrong?” David asked, raising one eyebrow. Diarmuid blinked.

“Um, no! No, not at all, I’m...happy you feel that way. It’s just...that’s not how people usually react when they first find out.” 

David shrugged again. “Yeah, well. Not like I have much to leave behind.”

Diarmuid reached across the table and laced their fingers together. “But now you have me.” The corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled. David wanted to kiss him, so he leaned across the table and did just that. Ciaran meowed indignantly and swatted at his jacket. Diarmuid laughed, and it was the prettiest sound David had ever heard. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that wraps up Diarmute AU Week! I can't believe I managed to do all seven prompts. Now I have to let my wrists rest for a couple of days...


End file.
